Role Reversal
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU: Daryl is a sweet country boy and Beth is a biker chick with a bad reputation. Prompt from a winner on my tumblr giveaway.


Role Reversal

She was the hottest damn thing this side of the Mississippi, everyone in town knew it. She could have any man she wanted. Those she took home, took to her bed, only lasted a night. They said she was crazy, but in a sexy way. He didn't know what it was. It was something about the way she looked, that blonde hair flying out behind her while she rode around the town on her motorcycle, the way she wore all of that black leather, the way she smoked those cigarettes, the way she could throw back alcohol like no one else. He wanted her, oh yeah, he wanted her. But he was just an innocent farm boy, girls like her; they didn't go for guys like him.

He was filling up his truck after work one night when his whole life changed. She pulled up on her bike and started filling it up at the pump behind him. He glanced at her, and again, and again, and she caught him looking. A smirk played on her cherry red lips as he walked over to him, leaning against his Chevy. He didn't know what to say so he pretended like he didn't notice and kept his eyes on the screen, watching the numbers rise and rise. "Hey Daryl," she said, not taking her eyes off of him. He glanced at her. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

He stopped the gas pump and put it back. "Nothin'," he mumbled.

She gave him a smile that was made from sin. "Good, you can buy me a drink." She smirked and walked back to her bike, stopping the gas and putting the nozzle back on the pump. "I'll meet you at Frank's in an hour." She hopped back on her bike before speeding away, giving him a wink.

He just watched her drive off. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. He sighed and headed home for a quick shower. The whole time wondering what the hell she was doing asking him to buy her a drink. He tried to make himself look presentable as he stood in front of the mirror like an idiot. He had no idea what he was doing. He could talk to women, sure, but not women like her. Not women who were built for sin. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way out to his truck and drove to the bar. When he showed up he could already see her bike parked in front. He took a deep breath, trying to fight off the nerves as he walked inside. She was sitting at the counter in a black leather dress, her hair curled and sin red lips. She looked over at him and just smiled.

He walked over, trying to remember not to act like a complete dumbass as he sat beside her. "So, tequila shots sound okay?" she asked, waving the bartender over.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

She smiled flirtatiously at him as the bartender walked over. "What can I get you Beth?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Ten tequila shots and some limes and salt." She gave Daryl a wink as the bartender filled their order, leaving ten salted shot glasses with tequila in them and a plate of limes in front of them. She picked one up and passed one to him. "Here's to a good night," she said with a wink. She knocked back the shot and slammed the glass down, grabbing one of the limes and biting down on it. Daryl followed suit, swallowing the burning liquid and quickly bit down on his own lime. He hated tequila, but if he was honest, he loved the burn from it, and how quickly it got him drunk.

They spent hours sitting there and drinking. He was actually having fun for once in his life. "So, I have to ask, with a brother like Merle, how did you manage to stay so innocent?" she asked after their sixth or seventh shot, he'd lost count.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and helped her off the bar stool as they headed outside for a cigarette. "Dunno, guess I just saw what he was like and decided I didn't want to end up like that." He took one of the cigarettes she offered and waited for her to light hers before taking her lighter. He lit his own and took a long drag of it before handing it back. "With a sister like Maggie how'd you turn out to be the smokin' hot biker chick?"

She laughed, blowing smoke into the night sky. "I grew up over protected, when I turned sixteen my daddy had a hell of a time keeping me contained." She smirked and looked at him. "It's a gift actually. I think I'm the only girl in this town to get locked up a dozen times before she hit eighteen."

Daryl chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you probably hold the record for that." He smirked and took another drag. "You're lucky they were all misdemeanors and you were only there overnight." She smirked and looked at him, the light summer breeze blowing her hair around as her shinning blue diamond eyes stared at him. "What?" he asked.

She stepped closer to him and put an arm around his neck. "I'm going to kiss you now, Daryl Dixon," she told him, licking her lips as she stared at his. "If you like it, you can take me home and have your way with me."

"Why me?" he asked. He knew it was the stupidest thing he could have said in that moment, but he had to know.

She smirked a little, looking him up and down as she pressed a little closer. "I've wanted you for a long time," she admitted. "I can't wait to corrupt you." She giggled as she pressed her lips against his. He could taste the cigarette and tequila on her lips as she kissed him. He flicked his cigarette away and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later they were stumbling through his door, kissing and pawing at each other. She kicked the door shut before dragging him to the couch, too worked up to find the bedroom, and he didn't care. He needed her now. She pushed him back onto the couch and knelt in front of him slowly. He had no illusions that she would be in charge tonight. That's just the kind of woman Beth was. She made quick work of his jeans and pulled them down his legs along with his boxers, pulling them completely off his feet.

She smirked up at him as her cool hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. "How long have you wanted this?" she asked, looking up at him as she stroked him.

He bit his lip, bawling his hands into fists as he arched his hips, rocking into her hand. "Too damn long," he admitted. She smirked as she bent her head, her tongue flicking against his tip. He groaned and arched his hips. She was going to kill him. Slowly she sank down on him, taking him down her throat, swallowing around him as he groaned above her, his hands going to her hair, fisting it. She moaned around him, bobbing her head slowly up and down, up and down, over and over again. He was going crazy. His eyes were screwed shut tight as he let himself get lost in the feel of her hot mouth wrapped around him. "Shit, Beth," he groaned out.

She slowly stood up and reached under her dress, pulling her panties off and straddled his waist. "I want you to come inside of me," she whispered as she slowly sank down on him. He saw stars as he was buried deep inside of her soaking pussy. She contracted around him as she slowly lifted her hips, starting to ride him, holding onto his shoulders. His hands pushed her dress up until he could reach skin and gripped her waist tightly, holding onto her as she rode them to ecstasy. He groaned as she rode him

She was heaven around him; her nails scratched his skin as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders. He growled, pulling her dress over her head. He didn't know how it happened but suddenly they were on the floor and he was slamming into her, his breath ragged from the exertion of pounding away at her pussy. Her nails bit into his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Fuck," she breathed out, rolling her hips against his, her pussy clenching around his dick as he slammed into her. He could feel his balls drawing tight as his orgasm raced down on him.

"Better come," he groaned out, slamming into her. She cried out as he hit that magical spot inside of her and her pussy clamped down on him over and over again as her orgasm raced through her, pulling his own from him. He shook as he emptied himself into her. Gasping for air her fell to the floor beside her, dragging the blanket from the couch with him. He was too exhausted to make it to his room. He pulled her body close against him as the sweat dried on their skin.

"That was," she breathed out, unable to finish the statement.

He smirked as she used his arm for a pillow. "Thanks." She yawned and curled against his body, closing her eyes. "Goodnight," he whispered as she fell asleep against him. It still amazed him that she was here with him tonight.

…

The next morning he woke to the sight of her standing naked in his living room as she pulled her panties on. He smirked looking at the ink work on her back. "Nice wings," he mumbled as he stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

She picked her dress up off the floor and looked at him over her shoulder giving him a smirk. "Thanks." She pulled her dress on and sat on the couch, lighting a cigarette. "Can you give me a ride to the bar so I can get my bike?" she asked.

He nodded his head and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on and zipping them up as he sat beside her. "Yeah, I can do that."

She smiled looking at him as she took a long drag of her cigarette. "I want to do this again," she told him.

He stared at her for a moment, letting his still half asleep brain process that. Why the hell would she want to see him again? He wasn't going to think about it too hard. He was going to take what he could get. Loving Beth Greene was like loving smoke. You couldn't catch her unless she wanted to wrap herself around you. If she was choosing him to wrap around he was going to take what he could get for as long as he could. He nodded his head. "I do too."

She smiled and kissed him. "I get off at seven tonight, wanna pick me up and take me to dinner?" she asked.

He smirked and pulled her onto his lap. "How about I get you off now and then take you to dinner after work?"

She threw her head back and laughed, her blonde hair cascading over his hands that held her waist. She smirked and looked at him. "Boy, one night with me and you're mind already found a home in the gutter." She took a drag and slowly let the smoke roll out of her lips in a thick cloud. She rocked her hips against his and he bit his lip, holding her hips tightly. "Oh yeah, baby," She whispered, reaching over to put her cigarette out in the ash tray. "I knew you were going to be fun." She sealed her lips against his. They were both going to be late for work.


End file.
